


Meaning and Purpose

by Siri_Wan_Kenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siri_Wan_Kenobi/pseuds/Siri_Wan_Kenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal teenage girl trying to find her way through a demanding society, a teenage Jedi trying to search for peace and comfort, what will happen when they meet each other? Will they find what they are looking for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> AN: *Ahem* Don't ask me how this story came alive, okay? Because I don't quite know it myself. I think it is because of all the lonely days I have, I just felt that I needed something to...eh...warm up my days a bit. And of course, my mind drifted to Obi-Wan...and this story started to take shape. This story is for fun only, and to make my lonely days not so lonely. I don't own any of it. :D
> 
> Please read and review!

_To Ewan McGregor, the one and only Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
_

**Meaning and Purpose**

**Chapter 1: The First Meeting  
**

I have always thought that life was boring. I have always thought about the meaning of life, but have never managed to find the right answer, nor have I managed to find the purpose with life. Not until he came along…

Before I start to tell you the story that changed my life for good, I'm going to tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Thea, I'm 17 years old and live with my parents in one of the coldest places in the entire universe. I love reading, listening to music, not heavy metal, thank God. And I love stillness and peacefulness. I'm not the outgoing type, but I can be that if I want to. Otherwise, I'm just a simple teenager trying to find her place and role in this awful and demanding society.

Just like many other teenagers, I love to stay up until midnight and don't get up until midday has passed. But what can I do when I have to go to school? (…) _Have to_...who invented that? One of the worst invention ever! Couldn't that person invented "if you wanted to" instead? Much better, right? Or "You don't have to". I should be there when they invented that rule, right? Anyway, enough babbling about me, on with the story!

I drifted slowly into sleep since I was tired and my brain was protesting so badly that I thought it was going to explode, all because of the _damn_ school and this _damn_ society. _Damn all of you_ , I thought as my mind slowly started to ease down with its endless protests. _Why will anyone want to be born in a world like this? What is the meaning with all of it? Did the human beings do something so horrible that someone has to doom us in this "hell"?_ I sighed as I finally let sleep sink into me. I'm pretty sure that I was deep in my dreamful and contented sleep when something suddenly disturbed me. Something, or someone, made a _poof_ sound and then I heard a sound that reminded me of something felt to the ground, or hit something hard. However, I was just too tired and too lazy to get out of my comfortable and warm bed. _Probably just my dad that hit an edge of a table in the dark_ , I sighed. _Typical_.

* * *

18 year-old Obi-Wan sat with his legs crossed in the Room of Thousand Fountains and was meditating. Soon, he will be travelling with his Master to Delphon to stop a gang of criminals from disturbing the peace-loving delphonians. This gang has been terrorising Delphinur, the capital city of Delphon, for several months now, and the Government has tried everything they had of resources to stop this gang. However, to no use. Therefore, they have called upon the Jedi for help. The Jedi, as the peacekeepers of the galaxy, has of course not turned it down. So, here he sat, ready for his tenth mission with his Master since he return to the Order.

It was a time he didn't want to look back, he was afraid it would just tear his half-healed heart again. The invisible wound was still there, but he has managed to heal most of it. He travelled back to Coruscant and dedicated himself once again to the Jedi Order; he trained with his friends and studied. He meditated days in and days out. Even so, he couldn't find the peace that he was searching for and the first two weeks were like his own kind of hell. Obi-Wan shuddered as pictures of Cerasi's dying body lied in front of him, he could feel the emotion swelled up once again and started to tear his heart bits by bits.

 _No, I can't think of the past. I must stay in the present_ , Obi-Wan thought. He let the Force surround him and the emotion ebbed. _I have dedicated myself to the Jedi Order and I'm going to hold that dedication as long as I live_.

* * *

I had a dreamful sleep that night, it was pretty nice dreams though. It was still dark outside, but I could hear the cars' engine when they drove pass my house. _It must be morning soon, or it already is_ , I thought, covering my face with the warm and cosy duvet. _Damn it! I don't wanna get up!_ But sooner than I thought, the damn clock rang. I sighed and turned it off. _Another boring day…_

* * *

_Obi-Wan woke up with a low groan, laying on something hard and in an awkward position. _Ah…where am I? I can't remember the grass ground in the Room of Thousand Fountains was that hard, and I'm definitely sure that I was meditating, not laying on the ground as if I was sleeping._ Turning, so that he was laying on his back, he looked around in the darkness. Only the light from outside lit up the room through the two rectangular windows behind him. _It is warm in here, that is for sure. And it can't be a big room, maybe 25 square metres._ Standing up, Obi-Wan looked around the room once again, turning slowly round. _Where am I?__

* * *

I hate winter; it is cold and it is dark. What is worse about it is that it is dark when you (have to) get out of the bed. I looked into the mirror and saw a girl. _She looks terrible_ , I thought. Black hair reached down to her shoulder, brown eyes looked into brown eyes. _She looks tired_. I splashed water onto my face, saw myself into the mirror again, and sighed. After I had washed myself and felt ready to meet this "new day", I grabbed my bag and went to the kitchen. The sight that met me there made me shout…

_tbc..._


	2. The First Meeting II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here is chapter two, hope it doesn't disappoint. Please read and review!

**Chapter 2: The First Meeting II**

A strong hand covered my mouth quickly and the person that stood in front me made a _shhh_ sound. My whole body was in shock, my brain has stopped working five seconds ago and my eyes were wide open. After a moment, the person removed his hand from my mouth and I took a deep breath. _Those eyes…_ breathe…the blue-grey irises looked like they were constantly changing colour. _As if he is happy at one instance and at next he is…don't know…confused maybe._ I was so mesmerized by those eyes that I couldn't hear what he said. _This must be a dream_ , I thought. _Time to wake up, Thea!_ But the next thing that happened told me that I was wide awake…at least as wide awake as a human being could be. He put his hand on my forehead, as if he was checking if I had a fever. His hand was warm and comfortable, and it made me faint. However, when I thought I was going to hit the ground, two strong hands caught me.

"Are you alright?" His voice was like a velvet in the silence and I was more mesmerized than ever before. I sighed and wished that this dream never ended. And it wasn't going to either…not for a very long time.

* * *

_What's wrong with her_ , Obi-Wan thought. _She shouts as if she saw a ghost when she sees me and faints when I ask her something._ When she didn't answer him for the second time, he gave her a little shake and it looked like it worked. She blinked a few time and looked at him with a confused expression, then she took a step back and broke his hold.

"Are you alright," Obi-Wan asked again.

She blinked and blinked, still a bit confused. Then she said, with a quiet voice "Yes…yes…I'm…alright." She exhaled heavily.

"Are you sure? Your face…looks a bit pale."

"I'm alright."

She walked pass him, shock and confusion shining from her, and sat down. Obi-Wan didn't quite know what to do, so he just stood where he stood and looked around.

* * *

My mind was protesting, telling me that this wasn't true and that this couldn't be true. Still, the person that stood _right_ in front of me was…Obi-Wan Kenobi. I sat on a chair and suddenly the silence felt great. I tried to collect my thoughts and everything else that I lost when I saw him – Obi-Wan Kenobi. _How in the name of the universe did he end up here, at my house?! And…he is just a fictional character! A fictional character from Star Wars. This can't be true. No way!_ I wanted to believe what the brain told me, but the person in front was just the perfect contrast.

After a moment, his velvet voice broke the silence. "Where am I?"

I closed my eyes and did everything I could to contain myself, and then I dared myself to stare at him. "You are in my house. At…Earth."

At first he just stood there, his face perfect solemn. Then slowly it looked like the words hit him. "What? Earth? Where is that?"

"Well…maybe I should say it in your language. You are in a different galaxy, you are not on Coruscant, not in Jedi Temple. You are on Earth! Got it?" _And you shouldn't be…real_. I managed to hold back the last part before it felt out of my mouth. When he didn't say anything, I went for the refrigerator and found myself some breakfast. The breakfast moment went a bit awkward because of him. He just stood there and I felt his gaze on me every few seconds. I wanted to tell him the truth, but I just couldn't find the right words. _What can you say…to a fictional character that just out of_ nowhere _appeared in front of you. Something like:_ Hey, listen up! Everybody knows about you in this world, but they don't believe that you are real…. _no. Not that._ I shook my head and my lips quirked.

After breakfast, I did my final preparation before going to school. However, his voice stopped my heart and my movement.

"Where are you going," he asked, coming to a stand behind me and one of his arm held mine.

I turned and looked at him. "School," was my simple answer.

"I'm coming with you."

My aftershock has not even started to fade and a new one hit me like a huge wave. I opened my mouth, but no sound came. So I closed it and opened it again after a long breathe. "Are you…insane?"

"Eh…no."

"Do you know what will happen if you step out of _that_ door," I asked, shock bleeding through my voice. At the same moment I pointed at the front door.

He shook his head, his face as handsome as always. And his eyes were like two blue candles in the darkness.

I exhaled slowly and took another deep breathe. "If you…walk out of this house…for even an instance…and people see you…do you how many will die of heart attack? And if they don't die of _that_ , they will certainly slowly die of shock!" For each word that came out my mouth, my shock grew bigger and bigger. It felt like it was going to take over at anytime.

"Am I that special in this world," he asked and his lips quirked, trying a hold back a grin.

"I don't have time to discuss it with you, I don't want to be late for school." I took my bag and went for the door. Just as I was going to open the door, his strong arm pulled me to a halt and turned me towards him.

"Please? I promise – I won't be any trouble." Somehow his voice was softer and his eyes… _my sweet Lord_ …there was a glint in his eyes, as if he was having fun. "Please?"

_How can you say to no to a guy like this_ , I thought. _I can't…but…_ I didn't know how, but it seemed like the short distance between me and him has become even shorter, and I was sure that it was his warm breathe that I felt against my face. Warm and sweet – and so _him_.

"Alright, but I got three conditions. One, no trouble and I want this day to be normal as all the others. Two, no swinging with your lightsaber under _any_ circumstances. And three, no Force use. People will scream like hell if they see a person is lifted 20 metres off the ground without any actual aid."

"Deal." He took my hand and shook it. "I'll be nice." With that being said, his face broke into a full grin.

I gave a sigh and smiled at him. Together we walked out to the chilly winter day. _Maybe this is the meaning and purpose of life_ , I thought. _Obi-Wan Kenobi…and if it really is, then hell yeah – it is worth taking every breathe I have been taking._

_tbc..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: More to come! Untill next time, my dear readers. :)


	3. Hidden Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan finds out how Thea feels about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm back with more Obi! :D This chapter was getting longer and longer, I didn't know when to stop and how to end it..thank God I found out in the end. :P It took me long time to put all Thea's feelings (aka my feelings) for Obi into words, I have them in my mind all the time, but it really wasn't easy to write them down. So, personally I'm not entirely satisfied with the chapter, but I don't know what I can do to make it better than it is. If you have any suggestions, please tell me! :D
> 
> Enjoy, read and review...and leave a kudo, please?

**Chapter 3: Hidden Feelings**

Obi-Wan felt chill down his body when he and the girl stepped out of the warm house. Even though she didn't say what she thought, he could still hear them – as loud as if she had said it out loud. _Fictional character? Seriously? Star Wars?_ As Obi-Wan's mind drifted to what the girl had said, his lips quirked. _She can't be serious. Fictional. Unreal._ At that moment, he can't hold his face solemn anymore and broke into a full grin.

"What are you grinning at," the girl asked, looking at him.

The question broke his grin and brought his mind back to present. "Nothing."

Obi-Wan heard she sighed, and he let the silence felt between them like an invisible curtain. It was really cold outside and small snowflakes were falling down from the sky. Obi-Wan had seen snows several times and from his personal experiences – he didn't like it at all. But this time – it felt different.

After a moment, he cleared his throat. "What's your name?"

Out of his left eye corner, he could see that the young girl was startled by his question, but she answered. "Thea."

"Well, hello Thea. Nice to meet you," Obi-Wan said, looking at her and smiled.

"Hey," she murmured.

The two teenagers didn't say anything for the rest of the way, and they both welcomed the silence with warm embrace. At least Thea did so. Obi-Wan was deep in thoughts.

* * *

I was sort of glad to see the school building, but at the same time I was nervous too. _What am I going to tell my friends? What am I going to say to_ anybody _?_ Quickly, I gave him a side-glace and wondered why he had ended up here. I have been wondering that since I stepped out of my door, actually. Suddenly something snapped inside my head – his lightsaber!

I cleared my throat. "Ehm…you have to hide your lightsaber."

He chuckled. "How much do you know about me? And don't worry, none of your friends are going to see it." He winked and smiled.

I forgot how to breathe for short moment, but miraculously I managed to find out in the end. "Too much, I'm afraid," I murmured.

I pressed a button that opened the school's main entrance and we walked into the building. My school is pretty new, and almost no matter where you look there are huge windows. The warmth inside the building was a comfortable sign compared with the sharp winter cold outside.

It wasn't many pupils inside the school building yet, mostly because it was still early. _15 minutes before the class starts_ , I thought. _What am I going to do?_ I felt panic raised up like a flame inside my body again and I felt afraid, and just wished that I could disappear. _I don't want to do this. This day is going to end badly._ Millions of thoughts raced through my brain like a motorcycle race. I could feel my heartbeats raising, I breathed heavier and heavier for every second that went pass me. _This must be dream. Please tell me that this_ is _a dream! Please!_ Immediately, I felt a warm and large hand held around mine, and my heart skipped a beat. Just as I thought I was going to faint of the panic, my breathing started to slow down and my heart calmed too. I closed my eyes and let the incredible and invisible energy to do its job. My whole body relaxed, my mind was clear and I felt like a new person. It felt…great.

* * *

As Obi-Wan held Thea's hand, he let the Force flow through her. He could feel that it calmed her and it made her relax. Beyond that, it also started to form a bond between them. A bond that was formed by their hidden feelings, feelings that neither of them knew excited inside them, at least not Obi-Wan. Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt a wave of emotions hit against him – affection, love, passion. _No! No, this can't be happening_ , he shouted to himself indirectly.

A picture of a dead body formed inside his mind and Obi-Wan drew his hand away. He could see that the movement startled Thea and she opened her eyes. He stood and looked at her, and she turned and looked at him. Stormy-blue met earthy-brown at that instance. _I can't let emotion take control of me again. I have dedicated myself to the Jedi Order. I can't. I just can't._ Obi-Wan closed his eyes and tried to break the bond, but what the Force has done cannot be undone.

* * *

I felt a swell of emotion raised inside her, and when my eyes met his, something snapped inside my mind. I wanted this, I wished that this would last. _I don't care if it is a dream or not, I want this, whatever "this" is, I want it. I want it really bad._

But when he closed his eyes, I felt that "this" was starting to ebb. I wanted to grasp it, hold it tight against me and never let go. But I didn't know how to do so. My heart started to sink, down and fast. As if I was dragged directly from heaven and right to hell. Disappointment started to leap forward as a hungry wolf. The disappointment that comes when things end is so heart-rending that I can't bear it. I felt in love once, but just as I found the meaning and purpose of it, he took everything away and left. He just left me. I stood there, in shock. Rain mixed with my tears. I was heartbroken. The feeling was there for several weeks and it teared me apart slowly and painfully, from inside and out. I promised myself at that moment that I would never do it again. I would not open my heart to anyone. I would not let anyone take it. However, I always make exceptions, and Obi-Wan Kenobi is one of them. I would not be shy to stand on top of Himalaya and shout out to the world about how special he is for me and how incredible my life is now that he is part of it. I love him with every beat of my heart. I don't care if he is real or not, I still love him and always will.

* * *

Obi-Wan tried with all Jedi training he had learned to block the overwhelming emotion, he repeated the Jedi Code again and again. _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no passion, there is serenity._ Even so, The Force has done its job. The bond was sealed, and it was going to stay right where it was.

With a heavy sigh, Obi-Wan opened his eyes. The sight in front of him made his long-locked-away heart swam in pain. It was easy to see that Thea has been affected by his gesture. Obi-Wan knew at that very moment that the girl in front of him was deeply in love…with him. And he had just turned it down as if it was something absurd and unworthy. He swallowed hard, but he didn't know what to do, what to say. He took a step forward, right arm stretched towards her, face sincere. Instead of let her sink into his embrace, Thea took a step back and a tear followed. Obi-Wan could feel through their new sealed bond that her heart was broken, like a glass smashed into thousand pieces. In the next second, she turned around and ran, leaving him behind. She didn't look back. Obi-Wan knew that he has made a huge mistake, a mistake that he in that instance said himself that he was going to fix. He would do anything to fix it.

* * *

I ran and ran, I didn't care where I would end up, I just couldn't bear to stand in front of him. I could feel millions of tears running down my face, my heart was in pain, terrible pain. Pictures flashed through my mind like a movie, and it was a horror movie.

After what felt like hours of running, I stopped and I found myself in a forest. It took me a moment to recognise it, but it turned out to be my favourite forest. I always came here when I wanted to be alone. The silence and the sound of a waterfall calmed my mind. When it was spring and summer, I came to exercise. It was my little private place, nobody except myself knew this place existed.

I sat down beside a huge tree trunk and pulled my legs to me, and wrapped myself in. I sat there and cried. _Damn this world, damn everyone. I hate you! I hate you all!_ I was so into my own thoughts that I didn't even noticed when someone approached my own little secret haven, but I wasn't really into the mood to care about things like that. Still I jumped when a strong arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a warm embrace. I was in such a sore mood that I didn't bother to turn around to see who it was, but I knew. I think I would have recognised his warmth and his strong arms no matter where I was or which mood I was in. It was so uniquely him.

I sighed heavily and tried to move away, but he just pulled me closer. So close that I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I wasn't angry at him or something, but what he did – it was heart breaking. I couldn't really ping point the reason why it was heart breaking, maybe it was just because I was so deeply in love with him. I don't think I have been so heartbroken than the moment when he pulled his hand away, I felt empty, I felt like I was nothing.

Suddenly a gentle finger stroked my cheek, it trailed from my temple and down to my jaw. The warmth from his finger was a real comfort compared to the cold that my tears left behind. I felt that my pain was fading and it was replaced with affection and love. At that moment, he pulled me closer towards him and pressed his lips gently on top of my head. I felt a tear slipped down my cheek, the affection was overwhelming and whether he did on purpose or not, he made sure that I felt it to the tip of my limb.

Slowly I turned to face him, his eyes were sincere and full of emotion.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and pressed a kiss on my forehead. "I didn't know…I…"

I just stared into his blue/grey eyes, my lips were trembling…and I cracked.

_tbc..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So..how was it? Do you know what I felt when I finished writing it and read it over? It felt like I have murdered the meaning of love... Please review! And more to come! Until next time. - Siri_Wan


	4. Open Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea opens her heart for Obi. And troubles are coming...

**Chapter 4: Open Heart**

Obi-Wan held her tight against him as she cried, he felt the pain that she felt through their bond. He stroked her back gently to comfort her, but otherwise he just let her cried her pain out. Millions of thought rushed through his mind as Thea cried in his shoulder. _Is it the will of the Force that I came here and that I met this girl? Is it trying to tell me something? If it is, what can it be? That even though the Jedi Code existed, there were still exceptions?_ The Force was very strange sometimes; even Master Yoda didn't know everything about it. And it could surprise every Jedi with the choices it presented them. It has definitely surprised Obi-Wan with all the paths it has led him to, but this path here beat them all. _Maybe it_ is _the Force that brought me here, but for what purpose?_

Thea has stopped crying after a long moment, she just sat in his warm embrace and sobbed. After a moment, he felt her gaze on him and he looked down at her, and smiled a sincere smile. Thea returned the smile and sank into his warmth embrace again. Obi-Wan continued his gentle strokes and was completely lost in his own thoughts when Thea spoke up.

"What are you thinking about?"

Still stroking her back gently, Obi-Wan tried to find the right words. "I'm thinking about…why I'm here." He smiled.

She smiled back and stroked his cheek gently. "I don't know why you are here," she teased. "But one thing is certain; I'm happy that you are here."

Obi-Wan chuckled and leaned into her gentle stroke. After a moment, he cleared his throat and spoke up. "If – eh – we are going to have a relationship...or at least try to have one...I...can't...make any promises to stay by your side…forever." Out of Thea's expression, Obi-Wan added quickly, "it is not what you think it is...I...I have sworn my life to uphold the Jedi Code and protect the Republic. But what we two have is...is so much more...I..." Before he could finish his sentence, Thea lifted her index finger and silenced him.

"You don't need to explain yourself any more, I understand."

"You do?" Surprise shined through Obi-Wan's face just like a sun shined through a sky of grey clouds.

"Yes," she said, and nodded. "No commitment, no expectation."

"I...Force Thea...I never thought…" Obi-Wan tightened his hold around her waist, moving her body closer to his. He wanted to say something, but there simply were not words for it. Instead, he held her close, as if she was his lifeline.

* * *

I could feel happiness rush though my veins together with my blood, it felt like an adrenalin rush, but it was so much. I knew that it was more than some kind of rush, it was love. Love at its fullest.

After some peaceful and delightful moments, I cleared my throat and spoked up. "I think we have to get back to the school, before the teacher wonders where I am." As I tried to stand up, a strong arm pulled me down again.

"I like this place, it is peaceful…and so full of life," Obi-Wan said, tightening his hold around my torso.

I sighed. I loathed to leave this place and break our invisible spell, but I really didn't want the teacher to have the whole town to search for me. "Well…unless you want to tell my teacher that it is _your_ fault…" Obi-Wan arched his eyebrow at this, but I continued. "Because it is your fault – in some way – and tell him about the whole Force bond thing and where you come from, and give him a heart attack…then we _have_ to get back."

Obi-Wan smiled before he broke into a full grinning mode. "It is not funny," I scowled at him.

"No, of course not," he said, turning serious at once, but I could hear a hint of tease behind his voice.

I shook my head. _Just like in the movies_. Slowly I rose and dusted off some branches and dirt. Then I turned and offered my hand to help him up, and with a smile, Obi-Wan took it and pulled himself up. As I was about to let his hand go, however, he strengthened his hold a bit and twisted his fingers around mine. The gesture made my stomach do a 360 flip and my heart to beat faster. I looked up from our twined hands and straight into a pair of deep blue eyes, and it almost took my breath away. _Oh my…_

I knew I was staring, but I didn't care, and from the look of it, neither did Obi-Wan. With my other hand, I gently stroke his face, feeling its texture and the warmth. So caught up with his eyes, I suddenly felt that I was much closer than I was earlier to the incredible man in front of me. His eyes looked from my mouth and back to my eyes. _Is he going to kiss? Oh please do!_

As if he was reading my mind or something, he leaned closer and brushed his thumb across my lips. I closed my eyes and was lost in the sensation. "Thea," he whispered. I could feel his warm and sweet breath on my face, and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. Sweet and gentle.

* * *

Obi-Wan was surprised by his own action, but the Force guided him to do so. Who could deny the Force? Even though the Jedi was known for being able to hold their emotion in check, but this – this was something different, something fresh…and something worth holding onto.

The moment Obi-Wan's lips touched Thea's something unfurled deep inside him, it was undeniable. The feeling drew him mad in a most delicious way. Slowly and gently, his tongue touched her lips as he loosened his hold on her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer.

They only broke away when both of them could not go on without breathing, but they did not part. His eyes searched hers as they both took in the necessary oxygen, but all he could see in her eyes was happiness. It bloomed in her eyes as a rose bloomed in spring.

Obi-Wan was still surprised by what the Force had presented, a part of him told him to stop, to go no further into the deep and dark hole, but the Force dragged him on. The Masters told him to always trust in the Force and he did, he let the Force guide him and lead him in a territory that he never thought he would ever be in again. However the Force insisted, and he followed; step by step. In the end, he has ended up here. Some would call it a haven, others hell. He hasn't decided which of them this place was, he hoped that he would find the answers he is seeking along this remarkable journey.

* * *

Hand in hand, I walked into the school building with a smile on my face and with the love of my life beside me. I wanted to shout to the world how happy I was beside him, but there simply weren't any words that could descript it.

"I hope that you haven't brought me too much trouble," I teased as we walked towards my classroom.

"Well…I'm known for being a real troublemaker," Obi-Wan answered the tease by teasing back and grinned.

I rolled my eyes at him, then I realised that the door to my classroom was open and it was noises coming out of the room. I knew that my class could be loud during a class, but not _so_ loud. However, as I walked into the room, I knew why. There was no teacher there. At first, I was a bit irritated but it soon turned to relief. It meant that I didn't have to be embarrassed in front the entire class, and no explanation was needed. To be honest, I really didn't know what to say if I really have to explain something like _this_ to my teacher, and to top it all, in front of my class! _They will think that I'm crazy or something_.

"Hey Thea!" A voice called out and pulled me back to the present. It was my best friend Elisa; I have known her since primary school and we have been good friends ever since. She was smart, kind and funny. Furthermore, she was a great listener. Whenever I had something to complain about, which was quite often, she was always there for me and listened. She was the best friend I have ever had, _ever_.

However, my body tensed as I heard her voice. At the same time, my mind ran through all the reasonable explanations that I had in store, just in case. Slowly, I turned and faced, and managed to smile as real as I could while inside I prayed that she would not notice the person beside me. _Please…_

At that moment, Obi-Wan spoke up. "Hello there."

I looked up to the ceiling and sighed. _Oh dear…I'm screwed…so screwed…_

_tbc..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Please review and leave a kudo so I know what you think! :)


End file.
